


Armor

by StyxThanatos



Series: Somebody's Me [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxThanatos/pseuds/StyxThanatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based off a song I couldn't get out of my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This bit came from this song:
> 
> https://youtu.be/nuL00Sd-ffo
> 
> Armor – Landon Austin  
> I’m not bulletproof when it comes to you  
> Don’t know what to say when you make me the enemy  
> After the war is won there’s always a next one  
> I’m not bulletproof when it comes to you
> 
> Maybe I’ll crash into you, maybe we’ll open these wounds, we’re only alive if we bruise  
> so I lay down this armor  
> I will surrender tonight before we both lose this fight  
> Take my defenses, all my defenses  
> I lay down this armor, I lay down this armor
> 
> I’ll do what it takes to make this right, but we gotta stop before the regret  
> After the war is won, there’s always a next one  
> I’ll do what it takes to make this right
> 
> Maybe I’ll crash into you, maybe we’ll open these wounds, we’re only alive if we bruise  
> so I lay down this armor  
> I will surrender tonight before we both lose this fight  
> Take my defenses, all my defenses  
> I lay down this armor, I lay down this armor, I lay down this armor for you
> 
> I’ll be your escape, I’ll be your safe place, I’ll be your shelter, your shelter, yeah (Repeat)
> 
> Maybe I’ll crash into you, maybe we’ll open these wounds, we’re only alive if we bruise  
> so I lay down this armor  
> I will surrender tonight before we both lose this fight  
> Take my defenses, all my defenses  
> I lay down this armor, I lay down this armor, I lay down this armor for you

Shepard’s eyes swam with tears as she spoke _“We have to stop seeing each other”_

His heart breaking at her words; Garrus’ eyes bored into hers, searching. “Shepard, Love, you don’t mean that. You can’t possibly want to do this alone.”

“I don’t need the distraction and can’t take the risk of you getting hurt. If you died I’d never recover” Her voice quavered as those last words escaped

“Do you think I would do any better? Look at me.” He stared at her intently “Is losing me to death so horrible that you can’t love me now? We’re both soldiers, Shepard. The odds aren’t ever in our favor. But I’ll be damned if I don’t take what joy I find for each day could be the last.”

He stood silent for a moment, as if making an important decision. With an unconscious nod he began removing his armor, slowly, there was a ritualistic quality to it. He undid the clasps on his chest piece and let it drop to the floor of her quarters; his eyes never leaving hers. She’d seen him undress before, but there was something different about this. When he spoke, there was a reverent tone that was unmistakable.

“I’ll do what it takes to make this work, I’ll lay down this armor for you. I’ll be your escape, your safe place, your shelter. Whatever you need I’ll be. You need someone to help hold you up, to give you somewhere to set aside your burdens. Somewhere the Commander doesn’t have to be. Someone you can just **_be_** with.”

His gauntlets fell one by one, rolling haphazardly. Before reaching to undo his leg guards, he reached a gloved hand to her cheek. Tenderly, he wiped the tears that had begun to fall.

Pain laced his vocals as he added “I’m not bulletproof, nor are you so we should take what happiness we can find in this.”

His boots were the last of his armor to go then he stood in front of her in just his gloves and undersuit.  He reached up to take off his visor, setting it on the desk. It added to the ritualistic nakedness that he had removed it.

“You don’t know the cultural significance of turians being outside of our armor; it means that we take down all our defenses for someone who is very important to us; a family member, bond mate or someone that we absolutely trust. You are the only being in the galaxy that I give that level of certainty to. The only one I’ve ever shown this much vulnerability. Allow me the same. You can be broken, bruised and know that I’ll keep you as safe as I can.”

He began undoing his undersuit, peeling it away until he was completely bare to her. Scars, bruises and burns visible, proof that he lived.

“Spirits, please, don’t make me the enemy. I can’t walk away from you. You showed me how to trust, how to love. Don’t make a decision that you will regret. Give yourself… Us… this. Don’t close yourself off, you need someone to let go with, let me be that person. The Reapers will have won if love is left behind.”

Garrus stepped to Shepard and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Trying to show her that whatever happened he would be there. She began sobbing into his carapace, hot tears wetting his plates. He just held her, naked, saying nothing more. There really wasn’t anything else he could say. He had made his case in the only way he knew how. In the end it was her decision.


End file.
